Ian's Loudred
Loudred is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the seventh Pokémon he caught in Hoenn, and his twenty sixth overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In the wild In Vs. Mudkip, Loudred debuted, being known as the Dewford Island Loudred. It randomly appeared at the Mudkip Farm and attacked in a rage. Ian used Wingull to try to repel it, while Misty used Psyduck and a Mudkip attacked it as well, but its Uproar attack deflected all their Water Guns. Loudred is tossed away by Psyduck's Confusion, and disappears. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Loudred is sleeping in Granite Cave. Psyduck goes up to it and pokes it, waking it and causing it to rampage. Its Uproar causes a stampede of Aron, which causes Loudred to flee. In Vs. Makuhita, Ian actively sought out Loudred to train and to try and catch it, using Wingull and Mudkip to fight. However, this time Loudred retreats on its own. In Vs. Loudred, it is revealed that Loudred's excessive rampaging caused for the Pokémon Association to relocate it, to Rusturf Tunnel. This was done in the hopes it would calm down with its pre-evolution, Whismur. However, Loudred became the leader of the cave, preventing people from traveling through the tunnel. When Ian and his friends arrived, Loudred challenged them after they made themselves known. After Loudred instigated the Whismur to join in its screaming attack, Ian went and retrieved Mr. Mime from Professor Oak. There, Mr. Mime and Loudred battle, revealing Loudred's Stomp and Rest moves. Ian finally catches Loudred, after using three Pokéballs on it. It is sent to Professor Oak afterwards, to be in Ian's rotation. With Ian In Vs. Altaria, Loudred is called into Ian's party to battle Winona, going up against her Pelipper. Its Uproar blocked Pelipper's water attacks, but was at a disadvantage to its Tailwind. Loudred fires an Uproar into the Tailwind, it traveling up and defeating it. Loudred then loses quickly to Winona's Swellow. In Vs. Sceptile, Loudred is used to repel several wild Grass type Pokémon. However, it stood no match against a wild Sceptile, which defeated it in one blow. In Vs. Duskull, Loudred is chosen to fight off Team Aqua, its Uproar repelling their Water attacks. In Vs. Delcatty, Loudred is used to repel May and her Delcatty. Delcatty battles with Loudred, the two being even. However, after Loudred is affected by Cute Charm, Delcatty manages to defeat it. In Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre, Loudred battled in a tag battle with Misty's Chinchou against a Quilava and Croconaw. Loudred learned Flamethrower during this battle. In Vs. Mawile, Loudred has a practice battle against Brendan's Lombre, causing it to blast off. They find it being nibbled on by a Mawile, as Ian has Loudred battle Mawile. Mawile uses Attract to infatuate Loudred, it being revealed that Loudred is Male. He is defeated. In Vs. Dustox, Loudred trains with Gulpin, showing off his new Hyper Voice attack. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Loudred is chosen to battle a Lugia. However, he is defeated by a single Hydro Pump. In Vs. Slaking, Loudred was Ian's second choice against Norman. It battled his Zangoose first, which was tired from its first battle and falls to a single Hyper Voice. Norman chooses Exploud next, both Pokémon unable to use their sound attacks against each other. They clash several times, exchanging blow after blow, until the battle ends in a draw. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Loudred is chosen to fight along with Swalot against Zinnia's Altaria and Shelgon. The two work well together, Loudred using Swalot as a springboard to dodge attacks and get into position to hit both targets with Hyper Voice. In Vs. Swalot and Tropius, Loudred and Swalot battle against Dominick's Swalot and Tropius. The two work well together, as they overpower and defeat their opponents. In The Ace Named Terra, Loudred is chosen to battle Terra's Noctowl. However, it's revealed that he isn't immune to the move Synchronoise, which damages it enough for Noctowl to beat it in one more blow. In Vs. Sabrina 2, Loudred is chosen to battle Sabrina's Mr. Mime. His Hyper Voice had no effect due to Mr. Mime's Soundproof, so he tried to overpower its defenses. Mr. Mime used its Barrier/Double Team/Baton Pass combo to switch Gardevoir in, giving it an edge. It was immune to Hyper Voice due to Tracing Loudred's Soundproof, and it defeated Loudred. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Loudred makes a cameo, and is left at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Loudred makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Loudred is the first re-occurring Pokémon to be captured. ** Loudred is also the first re-occurring Pokémon to not be a Legendary Pokémon. * This Loudred was inspired by the anime Dewford Island Loudred. * It was originally planned for Ian's Loudred to be an entirely different Loudred from the Dewford Island one, having two individual Loudreds appearing. * It took Ian more Pokéballs to capture Loudred than any other Pokémon up to that point, using three Pokéballs. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon